What If Lindsay's Father Didn't Die?
by TPianoNarwhal
Summary: Lindsay's Father didnt die, Rachel must help Lindsay and Emily through hard times. What obstacles must Lindsay face? Will Lindsay break down? Will Emily support her sister, or will she be under the influence of her father? Is Marion Released? Will Rachel save Lindsay? This Story gives you an insight in to what sort of things couldve happened as an alternative if her dad lived...
1. Chapter 1

What If Lindsay James Father Didn't Die?

_**A/N - I hope you like this stoyr. This is basically Lindsay and Emily James story, But what if theyre father DIDN'T die? Sorry, there may be moments of de ja vu. This won't mention the gangs much. Mostly focusing on Lindsay,Emily,Rachel,Marion,and their father.**_

I DO NOT OWN WATERLOO ROAD!

"Do you think Dad will be okay?" Emily asked

"I hope not, they should've got a divorce a LONG time ago.." Lindsay said. She felt the anger rising inside her.

"You don't mean that!" Emily was also getting annoyed too.

"You've seen dad hit her! Youv'e heard mum screaming!" Lindsay shouted

"YOU'RE TALKING RUBBISH!" Emily shouted.

"Got a problem girls?" Rachel asked

"no." Lindsay bluntly said. Great now people are poking their nose in.

"Okay, can i talk to your sister please" Rachel asked, feeling authority stepping in.

"NO! my sisters coming with me alright!" Lindsay excalimed. Emily helplessly watching..

"No she isn't shes staying with me" Lindsay walked off, she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Can you tell me your problem?" Rachel leaned down to Emily's level.  
Emily stayed silent, looking round, trying to focus on something else.

"Is it this school?" Rachel asked.

Emily gave a small nod.

"It will be fine, YOU will be fine. Promise" Rachel lead Emily into school.

AFTER GANG FIGHT.

* * *

"We are sorry to tell you this, but- well" Rachel choked up, she had no ides what to say. How could she tell these kids this?

2Your father is seriously injured.. he was stabbed" Rachel put her hand on Emily's shoulder.

"How?" Emily mumbled.

"We don't know yet" she couldn't tell them. It was too hard, plus it would be to soon for them to know.

"Lindsay?" Rachel had noticed that that Lindsay made no reaction. Her eyes looked straight ahead. No emotion. Like she was't really there.

"Emily how about you go back to class, Lindsay can i have a word?" Emily walked out the room, Lindsay continued to stare.

"Lindsay? I'm sorry that this happened to you, this must be very hard for you.." Rachel was concerned. She looked so lost, it was killing Rachel to see her this way. Even though she hadnt known her long. Rachel saw something in Lindsay.

"He was hitting her. And no-one knew but me. Not even Emily.." Lindsay started. Only making eye contact, before she left the room. Only to have Miss Mason calling after her.

**_A/N- I'm sorry, this aint great.. but what do you think? please review any advice is very welcome. please mention ideas when review. i wont answer PMS._**


	2. Talking Helps

_**A/N- first of all, im really sorry if i dont update lots, i have stories on the go and not long until school. So its hard to update them lots. sorry. Btw i love the reviews thanks so much :) .**_

Lindsay stormed down the corridor, she saw a poster with victim support on it. She ripped it off, and chucked it on the floor.

_LINDSAY POV_

_Why do they act like they care? Why are they gonna bother to help me when they find out i attempted murder. Shame i didn't fucking succeed. Dad was a brat. He was always hitting Mum. He did it to me, he called it a game. I couldn't stop him if i tried. What was the point in trying, he was stronger than me._

_Everyone POV_

Rachel ran after Lindsay, corridor after corridor. "Lindsay!" She called after her, what is going on with this girl, why is she so upset? Why wouldn't she tell me anything more? This girl is so lost..

Lindsay slammed the door behind her, sank down against the walls. She let the tears fall.

* * *

Max appeared.  
"Rachel? what on earth are you doing, shouldnt you be in your office?" he said acting like he was powerful

"Back off Max! i'm doing my job okay!" Rachel carried on walking, only to hear crying. She opened the door cautiously. To see the girl crying her eyes out.

"Lindsay? Talk to me.." Rachel sat down next to Lindsay. Lindsay looked up, her eyes puffy and red.

"I'm fine.." Lindsay said.

"Lindsay, i know you aren't, come on talk to me." Rachel sympathetically pointed out.

"Mum isn't going anywhere anytime soon is she?"

"Hey, i'm not gonna tell you that she will get out. I will tell you that it will be over soon, everything will be fine."

"But it wont be. It's all my fault." Lindsay felt a tear roll down her face.

"It's not your fault. Don't you EVER think that" Rahcel grabbed hold of Lindsays hands, which were servely shaking now.

"I should've stopped him from hitting mum.." Lindsay mumbled

"You couldn't have. Dont blame yourself Lindsay, it'll be okay. "

They sat in silence wen a thought came in to Rachels mind.

"Did he hit you too Lindsay?" Rachel waited for an answer.

"The only thing that matters is mum. I hope dad doesn't survive, Mum is gonna get sent down, yet dad was a bitch to us. Apart from Emily. But Emily was gonna get it, i knew it. " Lindsay looked at Rachel and let the tears fall. Something about Rachel made Lindsay feel comfortable being herself. She didn't have to be tough on the outside so much.

"It does matter, Lindsay it really does" Rachel explained.

"NO! IT DON'T! if you wanna know how im feeling ill tell you right now! I HOPE DAD DIES! and i wish you'd get off my fucking case!" Lindsay shouted

**_A/N- im sorry this is a bad story, but i hope you like it.. please review :)_**


	3. I Hate Him

**_A/N - in reply to the person who said they love rachel and lindsay fanfics, that is why i made this, i loved the storyline. I hope that someone makes more :) Please Review, any critiscm is welcome._**

(On the way home, Emily and Lindsay)

"Lindsay, you haven't spoken all day.. are you okay?" Emily asked warily.

"Yeah course, i'm fine why?" Lindsay said

" Miss Mason kept you behind.. when they told us about dad.. Lindsay you didn't say anything.."

" She just wanted to talk about Michaela that's all. Anyway are you okay?" Lindsay asked

"I'm fine, i miss mum loads, and i hope dad is okay.." Emily said. Lindsay felt a hole in her heart. How could Emily say that.. Lindsay had to remind herself that Emily wasn't hurt that was good.

"How about you go and invite Denzil over? I'm going out tonight." Lindsay stated

"Thanks Lindsay! But where are you going?" Emily said, as she grabbed her phone out to call Denzil.

"I'm only going for a walk, and Emily, mum will come home. Promise."

"But what about Dad?" Emily asked.. why hadn't Lindsay mentioned him?

"I- i dont know. Anyway, you can make your own way back from here. I'm not going in, our aunt isn't exactly a fan of me anyway." Lindsay turned to walk the opposite way, then watched Emily skip inside.

LINDSAY POV

_I hate this, sometimes i just wanna tell Emily, that dad is useless. That he is a bitch. I wanna get Mum out of there, its Dad who deserves to be banged up. Wouldnt mind throwing that Michaela White in there either._  
_Tommorow is gonna be tough, The hearing for Mum is gonna be in the paper tommorow, and Miss Mason says she can take us to see dad. Well by 'us' she means Emily. I'm gonna wait in the car. I don't wanna see his face again._

_LINDSAY POV_

I walked through the gates with Emily, only to hear the chorus of other brats.

" So, your mum couldn't even kill your dad. Your family are hopeless"  
"Your mum is a murderer. Almost. Why don't you go and finish it off for your mum Lindsay?"

Emily went straight in. I however went straight to the toilets again. I felt sick.

In english i had Mr budgen going on about 'mice and men' or some shit like that, i really didn't care. But once again, i had Miss Mason take me out of lesson.

"You okay Lindsay?" she asked.

"What do you think?" i answered sarcastically. I was not in the mood to go through all this again. Why was i being taken to see dad. him of all people. I should be able to see mum. I NEED to see her.

The car journey was long. Emily kept talking about what she was gonna say to dad. Miss Mason kept checking if i was okay. I didnt answer. I found the view outside the window a lot more interesting. I was lost in my own thoughts. I didn't wanna talk to her. But i didnt want my mind to take me where it was.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_"Lindsay,e are gonna play a little game. You cannot tell mum. She will be jealous, because i have a secret. I love you much more than her. You are good to me, your mum however. She is bad. "_**

**_FLASHBACK OVER _**

_These words kept rushing round my head, i couldn't make it stop. I hated it. Why was it that when i got lost in thoughts i couldn't get out of them. Like i was trapped._

_**A/N - the hospital is the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW :) any advice is welcome :D**_


	4. A Fathers 'Love'

**_A/N - Once again, i know i keep saying this, but its really hard to update 3 stories everyday. So sometimes it may not work. I made this story because i loved the Lindsay James storyline, so i decided to creat my own. Hope you enjoy and please review. Any critiscm is welcome_**

LINDSAY POV

**_I felt sick again, an all to familiar feeling inside me. How on earth was i supposed to go inside a hospital and see Dad. He would have something planned for me.. i know it. Miss Mason is getting more and more suspicious. That's the only reason i agreed to this. I can't let her find out. Emily would be broken. All that matters is mum and Em._**

Everyone POV

"You excited Emily?" Rachel asked, Emily now had a huge smile on her face

"Yes! I can't wait!" She made a little jump for joy then looked over to Lindsay, who was now staring at the entrance

"Lindsay? Are you excited to see him?" Rachel asked, taking a cautious step towards her. Something wasn't right.

"Yeah. course" She said. She realised that they weren't convinced. So she said once again "I can't wait." She plastered a smile on her face, and followed Rachel and Emily into the hospital.

* * *

"I feel sick." Lindsay ran towards the toilets.

"Wait here Emily. Stay right here." Rachel said, before running after Lindsay.

Lindsay threw up, Rachel constantly asking if she was okay. Lindsay leaned against the door.

"I'm fine. Honestly." She said

"Are you sure? You don't have to see your father if you don't -"

"I do." Lindsay cut in.

They walked down the corridor before reaching there fathers bed. Emily threw back the curtain which had surrounded her father.

"I'll wait out here" Rachel said.

"Miss it's okay if you want to come in.." Lindsay said, before shooting her a pleading look. Was this a cry for help? Rachel thought to herself.

"DAD!" Emily went straight into a hug, Rachel smiled at the gesture. Before notcing Lindsay standing as far back as she could.

"Why would mum do this? I love you dad, i love you so so much! I can't wait until we are a family again!" Emily giggled.

"Your mum aint gonna get away with this sweetheart. She is sick. Don't worry we will be a PROPER family this time round. Nothing will go... wrong, will it Lindsay?" He sent a menacing look to Lindsay, this caused her to step back.

"We will **never** be a family. Not without mum.." Lindsay muttered. Her voice was filled with fear, her hands shaking violently. Her father saw her hands. He knew that she was scared. Lindsay hid this, she placed her hands in her pockets and decided to look elsewhere.

"I'm sure Marion would just want you to be happy, for all of you to stay strong." Rachel pointed out.

"Shouldn't you be running a school of something Mason?" This even sent a shudder down Rachels back. And not many people could do that.

"I said i'd supervise the girls.. and the staff are taking care of the school. I trust them." She said.

"**Supervise**? They don't need supervising. I'd like to talk to each of my girls individually.." He demanded

"Erm.. sure. Go ahead. Emily?" She signalled for her to go first. Lindsay and Rachel sat on the seats just outside the bed. Lindsay didn't like the fact there were curtains.. she couldn't see Emily.

* * *

"This is pretty tough isn't it. Your finding it hard aren't you?" Rachel said.

"I'm fine. Listen, can you just stop going on about my feelings. ok? I said i'm fine, so for once believe me." Lindsay argued. This was her shield.

"Lindsay, you can drop the tough guy act. Listen your making harder for yourself -"

"There is no tough guy act. Got it."

"This isn't fair on Emily, Lindsay." Rachel said, she wrapped Lindsays hands in her own.

"Emily knows she can talk to me about mum." Lindsay snapped, taking away her hands from Rachels

"I mean your father Lindsay. Emily honours him." Her voice still soft despite the things Lindsay said.

"I'm getting Emily." Lindsay strolled into the room, "Emily come on lets go." Emily left the room. Lindsay was just about to follow when...

"Don't i get to talk to my beautiful little girl?" He slyly said.

"I'm not your little girl." Lindsay stated.

"Come here. Or are you too scared?" He sat up in his bed. "Your not coward are you? Emily and that Mason woman expect you to talk to me. We need to have a little chat."

Lindsay stepped forward towards him, her eyes stuck onto his.

"I'm not gonna tell.. you know that." Lindsay said. Her schoolyard personality stepping in. Leaving the vulnerable Lindsay behind. She began to walk out. Her father grabbed her hand. Pulled her in. Thier faces now in line with eachother

"Attempted murder doesn't go down well Lindsay.. you know that. And you know full well whatever you do to me, i just get you back harder" His grip tighting on Lindsay wrist, making her whimper.

"You will not tell anyone about our little secret. Mum will be very jealous. I love you lots Lindsay, but your behaviour is making this family fall apart. So are you gonna keep your gob of yours shut?" Lindsay didn't reply. Her eyes welling up with tears.

Her father grabbed her tie and pulled her in closer. "Thats gonna be shut isn't it Lindsay? we can't have tell tales ruining everything.."

Lindsay managed to make the words come out

"Yes. i wont tell.." She was shoved back by her father, she began walking immediatly, wiping the tears from her eyes, she joined Emily and Rachel.

* * *

"Lindsay have you been crying?" Emily questioned

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, she had stood up at this point.

"Can we just go back to school now please?" Lindsay said.

The car ride was once again long. Emily spoke to Miss Mason what her father had said to her, and Lindsay stayed silent. Rachel knew that she was not gonna be able to get through to her.

RACHEL POV

_something isn't right.. i know it. That girl is so so lost, isolated. She feels alone i know it. I just can't put my finger on what it is.. i feel terrible. I should be there for her. Emily is fine, which is good. But even she has asked me questions about Lindsay.. What am i gonna do now?_


	5. A Piece Of The Puzzle Is Revealed

_**Chapter 5**_

_**A/N - Just a reminder its hard to update often because i have now 4 stories on the go! I really appreciate all of your reviews, no kidding i get all happy inside and my heart makes a little jump for joy :D I made this story because i loved The Lindsay James story. Particulary the relationship between her and Rachel :)**_

As soon as Rachel made sure the girls were in their classes, Rachel went on search for Kim.

"Kim? There you are I've been looking for you. Can we talk about Lindsay James please?" Rachel requested.

"yeah okay, wanna coffee?" Kim asked, while making her own

"Yes please thank you."

They sat down in Rachels office and Rachel started talking.

"I was hoping you could talk to Lindsay, i mean you are pastoral care.. Lindsay looks so alone. I dont understand. I thought she would be happy to be back with her father. Emily is so overjoyed, i sometimes think that Lindsay smiles for Emily and her alone. "

"Has she said anything which may suggest anything?" Kim asked, concern filled her eyes.

"Well, after Lindsay and Emily found out about their father being stabbed.. well Emily was so heartbroken. Lindsay, well she sat there motionless she didn't say anything. She didn't cry, didn't smile. She showed no emotion. Thats when she told me her father hit Marion. Then she walked out." Rachel explained

"And?"

" I found Lindsay crying in one of the emoty classrooms.. She was bunched up against the wall. She talked to me a but, she blames herself for her mother. She said she hated her father.." Rachel took a sip of her coffe before continuing

" i have a really big concern though, at the hospital. After Lindsay talked with her father, Lindsay didn't say anything about what her father said to her. She had been crying. Everytime i ask her if she is okay she says she's fine, and tshe also changes the subject when i ask if her father hit her too."

"Everything is okay with Emily isn't it?" Kim asked

"Yes, i think so. Can you talk to Lindsay? You know what your doing."

Kim nodded and left the room.

"Hi can i have Lindsay please?" Kim asked Mr Mead. Lindsay sighed and grabbed her bags

**_LINDSAY POV_**

**_They really don't give up. It is beggining to piss me off now. I just want them to stop it.. They're gonna keep going on about dad.. i dont wanna hear it. Emily and mum matter thats all._**

Everyone pov

"Take a seat Lindsay" Kim sat down on the chair opposite her

"So, how are you feeling?" Kim asked. Lindsay slouched in her chair, her arms crossed. Trying to send a message to Kim that she really couldn't be bothered.

"I'm fine, Why do you lot keep asking that!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Lindsay, we want to help you.." Kim said.

"Well don't. If you wanna help someone, Help Em. " Lindsay groaned

"Lindsay, Miss Mason is worried.."

"She doesn't need to be." Lindsay said.

"How do you feel about your father, Lindsay?" Kim asked. Lindsay sat up at this point, her eyes met the floor and she started to draw circles with her fingers on the bottom of her blazer.

"I hate him." Lindsay claimed.

"Can you tell me why?" Kim decided to take it slow, because she was getting somewhere.

"He hit mum. Why else would i hate him?!" Lindsay felt anger rising inside her once more.

"Did he hit you aswell Lindsay?" Kim questioned

" Like i said. He hit mum. Can i go back to class now?" Lindsay didn't wait for an asnwer, she made her way for the door and walked bak to class. Tears threatening to spill down her face.

* * *

NEXT DAY

"Listen, Emily, i'm dropping you off. I'm going home, i feel ill. " Lindsay let go off Emilys hand and walked back the other way again.

She made her way down any street she saw, thinking over everything. For once, Michaela wasn't nagging away at her in her ear. Miss Mason wasn't questioning her every move. She was away from dad.

AT SCHOOL

"Emily, can we have a word, about Lindsay?" Rachel took the little girl out of class, and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Why, is something wrong?" Emily asked

"No, nothing like that, just Lindsay isn't in today, and your aunt didn't call her in ill or anything." Rachel began

"Wait, Lindsay is in today, she brought me here.." Emily explained. "She walked the other way, i guessed she went to moan at Michaela.. or she saw her gang.."

"Okay thanks Emily.." Rachel walked back to her office.

**_RACHEL POV_**

**_For now i can just hope that she will come in tommorow, Lindsay wouldn't just leave Emily like that. At least police know who she is through her mother. Lindsay would always try to face her problems, put on a brave face.. i think her real self is coming out now_**.

Rachel was on the way home, when she saw a dark haired girl crying on the sidewalk. Rachel stopped the car. That's Lindsay..

"Lindsay? We have been looking for you.. are you okay?" Rachel sat down beside her

"Sorry. I'm not okay.. did Emily get home okay?" Lindsay looked up, eyes filling up with tears once again

"Yah Emily's fine. But at the moment, YOU matter." Rachel said, she took hold of Lindsay's hands. " Should we get you home then?"

"No! please, i don't wanna be there.. i can't stay there.." Lindsay stayed silent for a moment, before panic struck her face " Emily? She is alone in the house with that... thing." Lindsay explained.

After Rachel checked Emily was fine, Lindsay watched from the car. They went back to Rachels house.

"Theres a spare bedroom upstairs on the left. I got some clothes from you and Emilys room when i went up there for a chat. Emily is fine don't worry." Rachel gave the heavy bag to Lindsay, and watched her lead it up stairs.

"is it okay if i go to bed now?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah course, i'll bring you up a hot chocolate with marshmallows? how about that?" Rachel smiled, for the first time in ages Lindsay smiled back.

"Thank you miss.. really thanks." Lindsay had been sleeping for about an hour when the nightmares began

_FLASHBACK_

_"If you had been nicer to me, i wouldn't need Emily you know. Now go on that shopping trip with your mother. Or do you have to pay the price instead?" He pushed her, Lindsay fighted back_

_"DONT YOU DARE TAKE MY LITTLE SISTER!" She screamed, sinking the blade into his skin, over and over. She thought he was dead. Thought it was over. But to be truthful, it was just the start of a worse horror story._

_Her mind shifted to the hospital, how he threatned her. How he grabbed her tie.._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

Tears streamed down Lindsay's face. Rachel just came to check up on Lindsay to find the girl sitting on the bed suffering.

"Lindsay?" Rachel made her way over to Lindsay, she sat beside her and put her arm round her.

"He threatned me. He hates me, I hate him. Em.. she was next.. i'm terrified of hi- him miss.."

"Who? Lindsay who?" Her soft voice comforting the poor girl.

"Dad.." Lindsay began crying into Rachels arms, her shaking body.

"Was it nightmares?" Rachel asked, Lindsay nodded.

"Lindsay, did he hit you? in your nightmares?" Rachel asked. Lindsay stayed silent. And just stared at the floor once again. Rachel really thought she was getting somewhere, that she would find out the answer, know whether Lindsay was being abused by her father. She was sure she was. But Lindsay had to say that herself..


	6. Secrets And Siblings

_**A/N really sorry for the slow updates, its been a busy day! I hope you enjoy this, if you dont, tell me what i can improve, if you like it, tell me so i can keep it up :)**_

Lindsay woke up with a start, she had just got comfortable in Miss Masons house, when she remembered. She was in her headmistress' house.. Lindsay got changed into her uniform, and came down to find Rachel also getting ready for the day ahead. Rachel noticed the girl treading cautiously round her house, picking up objects and looking at them.

"Want some?" Rachel said as she poured milk onto some shreddies.

"Yeah.. Thanks miss." Lindsay hesitantly sat down.

"Did you get any sleep Lindsay?" She asked. Lindsays had dark rings under her eyes, after last nights events, Rachel wasn't surpirsed.

"Yeah" She shyly said. "Course i did" She said now confidently, trying to avoid any conversations whcih Rachel was leading to.

"Well, how about you eat them up, and i'll give you a lift to school?" Rachel said, as she passed a bowl of shreddies to Lindsay.

As they walked out, there she stood. Michaela White. Lindsay stopped the instant she saw her. Her body became a statue, her eyes fixed on Michaela's.

"I'm gonna be gossip of the school now. I'm living with the headmistress.." Lindsay glumly said. She got into the car and stared out the window. Rachel had tried to assure her that everything would be fine. It would blow over. But then they were met by a chorus of students screaming Lindsay's name and laughing. Rachel shouted for everyone to stop, and gave them a look. Everyone went quiet and went back to their business.

Emily stared at Lindsay, she walked over to her.

"Where were you yesterday? You said you felt ill and went home, you weren't there, then i thought you were hassling Michaela or something. Why didn't you come home last night?

"Em, listen whatever anyone says about me, ignore it. I'm gonna be honest with you. I stayed at Miss Masons last night. I went for a walk, and well Miss Mason found me and i was a little upset thats all."

"Why didnt you tell me?" Emily asked

"Big girl stuff. Don't worry Em, everything will be fine soon." Lindsay hugged Emily tight, she then kissed her forehead, and nodded to her.

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since Lindsay first stayed at Rachel's. Rachel decided that Lindsay was not ready to home yet, it was obvious, she simple mention of home made Lindsay cry, and things would get tense afterward.

Rachel and Lindsay were watching tv, when Rachel asked Lindsay something, which would hopefully get an answer.

"Lindsay, listen i know that you really don't wanna tell me, and it may seem like im a nosy teacher. But i just wanna care for you, please when your ready tell me, what your thinking. And why you hate your father so much. Just think about it?" Rachel said , her eyes met Lindsay's.

Lindsay watched as Rachel left the room. Rachel went to go and make dinner, mostly to give Lindsay some time to think without having to move. She didn't want Lindsay to feel so uncomfortable that she walked out. So Rachel gave her some space.

Lindsay got a pen and paper from the draw in the desk. She tapped the pen against the table. Deep in thought about what she was gonna say. She decided to tell Rachel, but she couldn't tell her face to face. Fear was pulling her back.

"Miss Mason, ive decided to tell you what's going on. Sorry i didn't tell you face to face. I can't. I really want mum to come home. Not just for me, but for Em. That house is no use to live in with dad in there. I'm worried about Emily, she is in that house with him. I dont like Emily being around dad. I feel sick when i see her walk out with dad at the gates. Ever since he has come home, i haven't seen him. I'm sick of it.

Dad, well he is a asshole.. he was hitting mum all the time. He hit her where it didn't show, i saw him do it hundreds of times. One time i came downstairs, dad thought me and Emily were asleep, Emily was. But i saw dad kicking her in the back. Mum was on the ground, she was crying. Dad was quietly saying things to her. Horrible things.

He would come into my room sometimes, it terrified me, the way he would start talking to me, then he did things to me.. and i would try to push him away, but he would never leave me alone, he would just fight back harder. He made me have sex with him, i hated it. He started when i was 11.. he called it a game. When we were at the hospital, dad would give me looks. When dad wanted to talk to us in private.. he tried to scare me. He wanted to make sure i wouldn't tell, escially mum, because he said he loved me more than her. I'm terrified about Emily, what if he does it to her? I dont know what to do anymore miss.. i really don't. I guess that's why im such a brat to everyone. I dont wanna be weak."

Lindsay stared at the paper, she went downstairs the paper in her hand. Rachel was in the Kitchener, cleaning up the dinner, she had taken note of Lindsay coming down stairs, but decided not to confront her. Lindsay couldnt stop staring at the paper, her heart pounding hard, she screwed up the paper and chucked it into the bin. Whats the point? She thought. She had maintained it all this time, whats was the point in giving in now.

Rachel picked up a piece of rubbish from the floor, she went to put it in the bin, when she saw a suspicious piece of paper in there, covered in writing. Which werent hers. She picked it up, and opened up the piece of paper, and began reading.

She couldn't stop going over the 3rd paragraph... "Oh Lindsay..." She muttered to herself. Thats when Lindsay came downstiars in a hurry.

"LINDSAY?!" Rachel was now stood infront of a panic struck girl. " I got your letter, Lindsay its gonna be-"

"It's Emily." Lindsay was now pacing up and down the room. Tears streaming down her face

"Lindsay what is it?" Rachel had dismissed Lindsays letter for the moment.

"The same happened to her, just now. She called me.. she was crying, Miss, he got her.. Emily got it aswell" Lindsay began to choke up, she had already got her jacket in her hand, and her phone.

"Come on." Rachel simply said, she grabbed hold of her jacket and began jogging to the car.

They arrived at her house, fear lingered in the air. Lindsay just stared at the house.

"I should've told you sooner.. Emily is suffering because of ME." She began running to the house she once called home.

**_A/N - ooo cliffhanger! Hope this update is good enough to please you lot :)_**


	7. Haunting Thoughts Lingers The Mind

_**A/N - i really appreciate all the reviews, i really really do! Please r and r :) :) :) Huggle!**_

**_EMILY POV_**

**_He told me ,that i couldn't tell anyone about our little secret. He told me that he had played this very special game, Lindsay played this game too, but Lindsay wasn't very good at it. He said, that i wasn't allowed to tell, Lindsay would be jealous that i was better than her. Mum would hate me, and so would Lindsay. I guess i panicked at that point, i knew that whatever he was doing was wrong. Something told me.. he wasnt my dad anymore. I wasn't gonna be his gorgeous little girl anymore. I was gonna be his gorgeous little slut._**

**_I reached for my phone, and had Lindsay on speed dial, i pressed the green button. Tears streaming down my face._**

**_"Lindsay.. help. Its dad he did things to me.. e made me have sex with him.. Lindsay, something is wrong with dad.. im scared!" Then thats when dad came in, he saw me on the phone. He swiped it from my ear, my phone crashed to the ground._**

**_"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Dad screamed at me, he punched me in the face " DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? YOU BROKE OUR PROMISE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU FILTHY COW!" He punched me in the face again, i flinched, begging for him to stop, telling him everything was gonna be fine. He made cuts across my arm, saying that i was gonna have to pay the price for what Lindsay did. Then next thing i knew, he ran out the door. I screamed after him. I had assumed that the pressure of mum attacking him was making him delusional, ill even. That he werent to blame for all thats happened. He was gone. It was my fault. I didn't know where he was._**

EVERYONE POV

Lindsay pratically jumped out the car, she sprinted towards the house, the door wide open. Rachel ran after Lindsay, begging for her to slow down, she didn't know what she was running into, whether their father was still there..

"EMILY?!" Lindsay shouted, running to every room until she got to her fathers bed room..

"Em?" Lindsay said softly, she put her arm around her sister, who was silently crying, she was sat in the corner of the room, hugging her knees.

Rachel walked into the room, to find a broken hearted Lindsay and a traumatized Emily. She joined Lindsay on the floor, and asked if Emily was okay. Emily didn't reply, instead she kept herself in a tight bundle. Rachel looked around the room. The room stank of mould, wallpaper was peeling off, and there were stains everywhere. There wasn't even a proper bed, it was just a matress.

She noticed a piece of paper on the floor. It was obviously meant there for Emily to keep, to haunt her mind forever.

"Next time, i will get you worse. You will pay for what Lindsay did to me."

Rachel folded the paper and put it in her bag, making a mental note to not show Lindsay or Emily this.

"Come on Emily, let's leave this place." Rachel said, she let her hand out, Emily grabbed hold of it, Lindsay holding the other side of Emily, they made their way to the car.

"Miss, what are we gonna do?" Lindsay asked, panic was evident in her shaky voice. She still had her arm around her vulnerable sister.

"We need to tell someone.. and you and Emily can stay at mine. It will be okay Lindsay.. try not to worry." Rachel assured Lindsay, every now and then she look in the mirror, Emily was still very very quiet. She kept to her solitue, not wanting to scare anyone else. Her mind was thinking about so much.

Why did dad do that? He was never like that..

He did hit mum.. Lindsay was telling the truth.

Is this why Lindsay didnt come home?

Where is he? Will he come back?

The car pulled up to the house, Rachel opened the door for Lindsay and Emily. Lindsay led Emily inside, reassuring her that Miss Mason's house was safe. That Rachel knows the situation. That it will be okay. Emily kept apoligising to Lindsay for not believing her about mum. Lindsay kept apologising to Emily because she didn't get Emily out of that sick house.

They sat down on the sofa, Rachel crouched down infront of Emily.

"What happened?" Rachel asked, she held Emily's hands, when Emily finally looked at her for the first time that evening she began to talk.

"We came home.. Dad asked me to do homework. He came up to my room, and asked if i wanted to play a special game. I said yes, i asked him what the game was. All he said was that Lindsay had played the game when she was younger, and that she kept playing the game... He said there were no rules, and that i'd find it easy. Thats when he grabbed me, and shoved me on the bed. he did things.. he made me do things to him too.. I didn't like it miss. Thats when dad walked out for a minute. I grabbed my phone and called Lindsay. Dad came back in and grabbed my phone, he punched me, screamed at me. Then he ran away. Miss... wha- what if he comes back.."

"Its okay Em, dad won't come back. if he does, ill kill him." Lindsay pulled Emily in for a hug, Rachel went upstairs to do various things. Such as informing the police about what happened, making a bed for Emily in Lindsay's room. She got a spare uniform and pyjamas for Emily.

LINE

"Im telling you now em, its okay.. he did it to me too. That old bitch is gonna get what he deserves." Lindsay said.

"I thought he was nice.. that mum was horrible. I'm scared.. i dont wanna sleep alone tonight."

"Your in my room anyway, its gonna be fine. Miss Mason is here too, she wont let us get hurt. Miss Mason has done great at looking after me." Lindsay once again pulled Emily in for a hug. The two of them went to sleep, Emily had crawled into Lindsay's bed half way through the night. She was terrified. Often in the night, Emily would break down, only to be comforted by Lindsay.


	8. Lindsay Falls Apart

A/N - Suffering writers block, please please give me ideas! Love the reviews, they keep me writing :)

The two girls had just woke up. Lindsay barley slept, she spent the night worrying about her sister. Emily was terrified, lasts nights events played in Lindsay's head over and over and over.

"Want some breakfast girls?" Rachel asked as the girls sat down on the sofa, cuddling up to watch some tv.

Lindsay gave a small nod as Emily stared at the tv screen. Rachel watched Emily for a miniute

RACHEL POV

These poor girls, Emily looks almost exactly how Lindsay did on the first day of school, alone, lost, confused. Emily has caught me or Lindsay staring at her a couple times. She just smiles at us, to make it seem okay. I think Emily just wants to forget last night, move on.. she thought the world of her dad. It seems unfair that this happened to her. Lindsay is shutting herself down again, she is crawling back into the hole i helped pull her out of. The only thing that is stopping her from submerging deep into the hole is Emily..

Everyone POV

Rachel came in with two bowls of cereal, she sat down infront of the girls.

"Girls, i'd like to get you some counselling.. So all these bad feelings which your bottling up go away."She said softly, Rachel put one of her hands on their knees in attempt to comfort them.

"WHAT? Like a shrink?" Lindsay exclaimed, she didnt like this idea.

"If we have too i guess" Emily mumbled. Rachel knew she had to say something, convince them it was gonna be okay, that everything would be fine.

"Girls, i promise you it will be fine, everything will end soon. I will be with you every single step of the way. You two are both so incredibly brave, you've come so so far. I can help you, i promise i'll help you" She held their hands, the girls stared at her. Emily managed the tiniest smile, she looked to Lindsay, who took off up the stairs in a hurry.

"Lindsay?" Rachel sank down against the wall, outside the door in which the bedroom Lindsay locked herself into. Rachel managed to unlock Lindsay's barrier. Her true feelings were threatning to spill out once again, yes they had made the odd apperance, but overall Lindsay kept everything hidden. Even from Miss Mason.

Lindsay was a bundle on the floor, a vulnerable little girl began to show, the girl who was lost and alone. Lindsay was beginnning to sink inside the hole which she was just managing to stay out of.

Muffled tears were audioable from outside the door, "Lindsay? what's wrong?" Rachel shook her head. What's wrong. Such a dumb question to ask in this sort of situation, Emily had appeared at the top of the stairs, she stared at Rachel, who was trying to get Lindsay to talk to her. Rachel peered under the door, to see Lindsay who was now up against the wall, crying her eyes out, kicking the air and pulling at her dark messy hair.

"Please.. just go!" Lindsay shouted, anger rised in her once again, a trait which she had gained from her father. Reluctantly Rachel stood up from the door, she put her arm round Emily, and led her downstairs.

"Whats wrong with Lindsay?" Emily asked

"She is just a bit upset that's all.. everything is just building up inside, she just needs to release it, ill go upstairs again in a while. She was so so worried about you Emily, she loves you." Rachel explained, she hugged the helpless girl and rocked her in her arms.

"She'll be okay wont she miss?" Emily looked up to the teacher, her eyes glaring at her lifeline.

"Course she will, your sister is a fighter, give her time, and she will be okay again. She is always gonna be there for you Emily, you remember that" Rachel gave the girl another tight squeeze before getting her some hot chocolate.

A/N- WRITERS BLOCK. I hope this is a good chapter.. i dont really know where im going with this.. ideas? 


	9. He returns

_**A/N- Sorry i'm suffering writers block. This chapter might not be that good... Please give me ideas!**_

Lindsay stood up from the wall, tears streaming down her face, she opened the door, hoping that Miss Mason would come up soon, she became a bundle against the wall again, she watched the door, until she saw Miss Mason come up.

Rachel stepped forward slowly not wanting to scare the little girl.

"Lindsay?" Rachel crouched down to Lindsay's level, she held her hands.

"I'm sorry" Lindsay felt a tear roll down her cheek

"For what? Lindsay you have** NOTHING** to be sorry for.." Rachel held her in her arms

"i- i do.. Its my fault that Emily got hurt by dad..." Lindsay began to feel herself choke up.

"It is NOT your fault Lindsay, dont ever think that! You just remember that Emily is fine now.." Rachel wiped away the hair which covered Lindsay's face.

"Lindsay.." Rachel said, she noticed the girl was beginning to close up again. Once she was gone, she wasn't gonna tell her anymore. Lindsay broke down into tears, her eyes filling up with uncontrollable tears. She sobbed into her teachers arms,hugging her tightly

Emily walked upstairs to see her sister crying in her headteachers arms. She watched from the doorway.

"Miss.. Theres something you need to know.." Lindsay pulled away from her teacher, she stared at her in the face, her hands shaking

"Dad was in the hospital because he was sta- stabbed.." Lindsay explained

"I know that Lindsay.. its okay, your mother was under a lot of pressure, your father was hitting her Lindsay.. It was natural. Did your mother know about you and your father?" Rachel looked down at the girl.

"Yes... Thats the thing.. Mum didnt do it.." Lindsay pulled away from Miss Mason even more.. scared that she would hate her. "I did it. I stabbed him" Lindsay stood up, she buried herself into the corner of the wall, her arms crossed onto the shoulders.

"Miss Im really re- really sorry.." She choked up, until she burst into tears again. Rachel wrapped the helpless girl in her arms.

"Lindsay, i can** PROMISE** you now.. its gonna be okay. I promise" Rachel hugged the girl tighter once more, Emily walked into the room

"It'll be okay Lindsay.. Miss Mason is here, so am i." Emily joined the hug, and they all gave a weak smile to each other.

They walked downstairs again, "How about we spend a day at the park tomorrow?" Rachel suggested, Emily nodded, she wanted some fresh air. Lindsay gave a small nod, she managed to include a smile.

* * *

They made their way to the park, past the pond. Lindsay pushed Emily on the swing, laughter was filling the area around them. "It's amazing how a change of scenery can make everything seem better" Rachel thought to herself.

That was until she saw him. Lurking around the pond, watching the two girls. Lindsay stopped pushing Emily on the swing, and went to sit next to Rachel.

_Was that really him?_

_Is her mind playing tricks on her?_

_Surley that wasn't him.. That wasn't dad._

_**A/N- Sorry for the short chapter! I hope this is a good chapter.. im begging for you all to give me some ideas! PLEASE, review for improvements :)**_


	10. A Mistake

A/N- Gosh.. i need ideas. Please pm me and give me some? Writers block is taking over. Oh NUU anyways. i love the reviews, please please keep reviewing! :D

Lindsay darted off down the street, she was terrified. Rachel had grabbed Emily and tried to catch up with Lindsay. Emily had no idea what was going on, all she knew was Lindsay was upset.

RACHEL POV

What going on with Lindsay? She was fine, playing on the swings with Emily. Then she started staring into the distance, she came and sat down on the bench with me. I assumed she was tired. Then she ran off.

Whats going on in that poor girls head?

What made her react so badly?

Is she gonna cope..

We found Lindsay up against a wall, she was crying. It reminded me of when she was at mine house, a vulnerable girl who tucked herself up against the wall.

EVERYONE POV

"Lindsay.. are you okay?" Rachel sat herself down next to Lindsay.

"I saw him.. it was him, im sure of it" Lindsay felt a tear roll down her cheek, at that moment, the man passed them. It wasn't him.

"I'm such an idiot.. aren't i." Lindsay shook her head, her hands cupped her face.

"Its okay Lindsay. He is gone.."

"Its okay Lindsay" Emily told her sister.

RACHEL POV

I'm so so worried about Lindsay.. her father is haunting her. I'm not surprised that she killed him. I just wish i found out about all of this sooner..

Emily, she is being so so brave. She is holding on for her big sister, to be honest, im shocked at how well se is coping. I admit it, sometimes she will end up cring, or have a sleepless night. But Lindsay is always there for Emily, and Emily is always there for Lindsay. They have an unbreakable bond. But her father is destoring both of them, espically Lindsay. She is shutting down.

AT SCHOOL

FLASHBACK

"STOP BEING SUCH A BRAT LINDSAY!" Her father shouted, Lindsay was on the floor, she had just been shoved to the floor.

"please stop it.. daddy! No!" Lindsay whimpered, her father fist punched her face again.

"YOU STOP BEING AN ASSHOLE THEN!"

That morning when she went to school, she got loaded with questions on what happened. Lindsay just dismissed them. It was the first time she ever got hurt. Then after that it just continued, Lindsay didnt know what to do.

"Lindsay? Can you stop staring out the window, come on chop these carrots!" Ruby shouted, she had been standing infrotn of her for a good few miniutes.

"What? I mean, yeah sure.. sorry miss." Lindsay mumbled, she started chopping the carrots. Her mind had trailed off, again.

Her father was gonna continue to haunt her mind forever. Lindsay wouldnt be able to stop it. 


	11. Marion

**_A/N- sorry i havent updated this story in AGES! school takes up a lot of time. i havent forgotten this story promise_**

Lindsay POV

_We were in the car, going to see Mum. I didnt know what i was gonna say, How was i gonna tell her Emily was raped.. just like me.. Mum would be distraught._

Everyone POV

This time, the car journey was genuinly quiet today, Emily wasnt talking. Rachel kept checking if they were okay, they simply nodded.

Lindsay and Emily held Rachels hand as they headed into the building.  
"Mum?" Em said.

"Emily? Lindsay?" Marion looked up from her seat, she was being let out today, and their father was being searched for.

Marion's eyes were dark, she obviosuly hadnt been sleeping.

"Did he go near you?" Her question directed to Lindsay.

"He.. he went near Emily too, mum Miss Mason knows. Emily was well.. yeah." Lindsay fiddled with her cardigan. Rachel paced over towards Lindsay and Marion

" He dissepeared, we dont know where he went. He ran after the incident with Emily." Rachel explained.

"Are you okay Emily?" Emily was wiping away tears on her face, Lindsay immediatly reacted, enveloping her sister into a hug.

"Can we go home now?" Emily asked Rachel, who was now talking with Marion about further details.

"Course girls." The 4 of them walked over to the car, Marion was still very distressed, she obviously had not been coping. With the news of Emilys abuse, on top of Lindsay's, she was close to breaking down. The car arrived at the Rachels house.

"We have been living with Miss Mason for a while." Lindsay replied to her mothers puzzled look.

"How about we watch a dvd tonight?" Rachel asked them all. It was obvious they needed a moment to relax, be a family.

"Yeah okay" Emily managed a smile, and so did Lindsay. They settled down with a bowl of popcorn. Unknown to the fact that a man was stood outside their door. Waiting.


	12. Kidnap

A/N- im updating because i havent updating in ages. Please review, hope you enjoy. Once again sorry i havent updated.

They were watching a boxset of doctor who, laughing at how weird the aliens looked.

"I love the ood!" Emily laughed

"Yeah they got spaghetti faces!" Lindsay joked. Marion just sat there smiling, Rachel doing the same. A loud bang made all 4 jump up in fear.

A man walked in the living room. There father.

* * *

"Lindsay attempted murder she should be down the police!" He tried to grab Lindsay, Emily stood there screaming, Marion shook in fear. Rachel jumped into action, chasing after the pair.

The car took off, Lindsay had been chucked into the back, she banged on the window, screaming. Rachel saw her, still running.

"HELP!" Lindsay screamed. Rachel had been running, for a good while. When she finally stopped, she woudlnt be able to catch up. The pair had gotten to the motorway, Rachel was helpless. She made her way back to the house. Emily sat on the sofa with Marion, both crying.

"We will get her back" Rachel assured them.

"Its my fault.." Emily said.

"It is not!" Rachel sat beside the girl " Why would you think that?"

"If i didnt stay with dad, then maybe he wouldnt have gone after us.."

"It is not your fault, its nobodys fault. Lets get you to bed." Emily stood up, she was not going to be able to sleep, she didnt want to be left alone. Rachel had appeared back downstairs with a duvet and pillow. She intended on Emily sleeping downstairs with them.

Emily lay on the sofa, Marion kept had a chat with her, trying to assure her that they would find Lindsay, Rachel was in the kicthen talking to police.

* * *

LINDSAY POV

_Dad drove me to this old house.. it obviously wasnt safe, it was abandoned. He led me up to bedroom by my hair, i screamed out in pain. I didnt know what to do, i knew exactly what was gonna happen. He shoved me down onto the bed._

_"Play time" He said slyly. I was terrified. He started stripping off my clothes. And that was it. He raped me once again. I lay there naked. He simply left the room as if nothing had happened. I stumbled off the bed, and started getting changed. He called out my name, and gave me a bowl of out of date food. I tried to eat as much as i could, but i simply couldnt._

_He pulled the bowl away from me "Your too fat. No more of that food." He tried to kiss me. I just went with it._

_He told me to go to bed, because i "would need energy for tomorrow" I lay there on a matress, in the corner of the room. It was bare, and stank of mould, i looked for my phone. I couldnt find it, i was now starting to panic, i was hoping to call Miss Mason.. and now i couldnt. I was alone with him._


	13. Hope for a return

_**A/N- its really hard to update 3 stories. But i hope u will lobe the next few chapters! Pleasr R AND R**_

LINDSAY POV

_I was torn from my bed at 6 in the morning. Dad demanded that i made him breakfast, i didnt even know how i was gonna do that, there wasnt even a working fridge in the house. In the end i just gave him porridge. I made myself some too, even though i knew i wasnt going to be able to eat it. Dad kept watching me in the corner of the room, i took small spoonfulls of the vile glob._

_"Hey, what are you doing, we agreed on 5 spoonfulls only. Now go on get ready. We have a game to play" He said. I dumped my almost full bowl on the side. I went up stairs and 'got ready' for dad. A tear rolled down my cheeck as i wished miss Mason would find me. I wondered about why dad took me away, then it clicked The note. I had heard Rachel and mum talking about the note miss found when Em was raped._

* * *

EVERYONE POV

Marion woke up from her groggy sleep. Emily was also woken. Rachel handed them both breakfast.

"You okay Emily?" Rachel asked the girl, she had been crying most of the night.

"Wen are they going to find Lindsay!?" Emily shouted.

"Darling, we will find her, Lindsay is going to be fine when we get her home" Marion said.

"How do you know that? Why do you keep saying things like that, please tell me the truth!" Rachel watched the girl, obviously the intensity of the situation had caught up with her.

"I promise, we wont give up until we find her"

"She wont be okay, we all know exactly what dad is going to be doing to her right now" Emily had voiced what they were all thinking, a look was passed roun the room. When Rachel suggested that they started searching.

* * *

_LINDSAY POV_

_It happened again, i didnt know what to do anymore. I kept thinking about Em, mum, miss Mason. Why was dad doing this to me? Was Emily okay? They were not going to cope, i knew they wouldn't be._

_Dad started shouting at me, i dont know why, he had a go at me for apparently stealing some of his money. Making his life a misery._

_I tried to fight back. Mistake. He punched me in the face hard, i cried out in pain._

_This had been going on for a good 3 months, when dad punched me too hard._

_I was stone cold on the floor, blood spilled from my arm. I was like a doll, lifeless on the floor. I felt empty, i guess that was a good thing._

_I limped around the house, it was like i didnt even exist anymore, if dad hit me or shouted at me i wouldnt even flinch. It just happened. The only time when i truly came back to life was when i saw it. A phone._

_I dialled in Miss Masons number, i had memorised it ever since Rachel had found out._

* * *

AT SCHOOL. 3 MONTHS AFTER HER DISSAPERANCE.

"Hi?" I cautiously said.

"Hello, Im Janeece, you's looking for Mason?" I could tell from her voice that she was young.

"Yeah, thanks"

"Whats your name" She said.

"Lindsay. James." I said. i noticed my hands were shaking, my voice wobbly. Was this happening?

"Okays, you dont hang up now will ya? Ill just go tell her"

RACHEL POV

_Jannece came in my office, when she said something i found unbelievable._

_"A Lindsay James is looking for ya?" i put down my paperwork immediatly. I picked up the phone, before quickly asking Janeece to fetch Emily, and ask Marion to come into school._

_"Lindsay?"_

_"Miss? Is that really you?" She started laughing, but still very nervous._

_"Are you okay? Lindsay where are you?_

_"I- i dont know.. and no im not okay" Reality was starting to catch up with Lindsay._

_"Miss, i feel faint. Dad has gone out, i doubt he will come back. He did it again miss. Is Emily okay?" It killed me inside, Lindsay was raped again, the fact that she still worried about Emily even through all of this..._

_"Lindsay, sit down, have something to eat, it should make you feel better. Can you describe the area your in?"_

_"Its kind of.. empty. Theres a river, like right next to our house. there is a really really long road, its a bit of the walk though. I dont know where i am though.. i can see if dad left his phone, it might have something like GPS on it or something." Lindsay said, she started to cry._

_Emily practically ran into the room, clinging onto Marion._

_"Is it Lindsay? Is she okay!?" Emily asked, a worried Marion looked forward to Rachel._

_"Lindsay is looking for her fathers phone, it may have GPS on it, that way we will be able to find Lindsay. She is a little rough, but she is alive." Rachel explained._

_Emily and Marion both sighed of relief._

**_A/N- i hope you enjoyed this chapter, i think that this is okay, its a little bit long :)_**


	14. Waterfall

_**A/N- Please review, i really really hope that you enjoy this chapter :)**_

Lindsay frantically searched for her fathers phone. She had never wished for anything more than for this nightmare to end. Rachel was waiting patiently on the other end of the line, hoping for the best to turn out. The office was silent, Emily and Marion just held eachother

"Miss! I found the phone!" Lindsay smiled for the first time in months, she searched through the phone.

"Is there GPS on it Lindsay?" Rachel asked. "Lindsay? Sweetheart are you there?"

"Miss, it hasnt got it! What do i do?" Lindsay asked, tears fell from her eyes like a waterfall.

Rachel sat in deep thought about what to do, the colour drained from her face. For a moment, she had hope, but now.. she just felt empty. Rachel snapped back into reality. "There isnt GPS on her phone.." Rachel explained.

"But! What about Lindsay?!How are we going to find her?" Emily shouted.

"Has she got her phone?" Marion asked, her voice betrayed the fact she was breaking down. Truth was, she was being torn apart inside, the moment she got her daughter back, she gets taken away again.

Rachel stood up from her seat, she began pacing up and down the office, the phone to her ear. "Lindsay, have you got your phone?" Rachel asked. No reply. "Lindsay? Love talk to me?.. are you there?" Rachel asked, the deadly silence filled the room.

Lindsay ran out the house, she just kept running. Stabbing pains shot through her legs, the ground cut her bare feet. Lindsay had tears streaming down her face, her breathing heavy. She kept running along the road which seemed to never end. thoughts flahsed through her mind.

Was she ever gonna get home?

How on eart could she lve with herself, knowing that her father could be hunting down Emily right now..

Was mum going to be okay?

_**OFFICE**_

"She isnt answering anymore.." Rachel said. Emily ran out the room, only to have Rachel and Marion follow.

"EMILY!" Rachel called after her, Marion carried on running. She couldnt lose another daughter.

"We have to find her! We cannot sit around and do NOTHING!" Emily told them.

"Okay, we will start looking for her again. Come on, my car. I'm sure that Kim can keep Max in line looking after the school.." Rachel grabbed her car keys from her pocket. They started driving. Rachel had no idea where she was going, all she knew that it was off the motorway somewhere.

They came across a forest, a long river ran beside it. A long road infront of an old looking house. Rachel decided to take a chance.

They pulled up at the house. Rachel took in the area around her. Solitary. Noone around. They walked inside the house. A terrible odour filled the air around them. An old phone hanging from the cord, and a bowl disposed on the cabinet. Rachel put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Rachel said, when she heard a noise from her phone. She gave the phone to Emily, and asked her to listen.

"Can you hear me?" Rachel asked, only to have Emily light up.

"LINDSAY WAS HERE!" Emily said, "Miss, she was here, i can hear you on the phone." Emily said, she couldnt believe it, they were on track to finding her.

Rachel started running around the house, hoping to find Lindsay. The state of each room was appauling, Rachel couldnt believe Lindsay was even alive. Emily started looking around each room aswell,. Marion just stood there, staring at the circumstances her daughter faced alone.

Rachel came to a room upstairs, a matress lay in the corner of the room, It was empty, mouldy. Rachel was just about to leave, when something caught her eye, she walked towards it. Only to see what it was. She picked them up, and made her way downstairs, to find Marion sitting on a chair crying. Emily had just come running into the room.

"I cant find her.. she isn't he-" Emily stopped when she saw what Miss Mason was holding.

"I found this in what i think may have been her bedroom" Rachel held the scruffy school tie and cardigan in her hand.

Marion grabbed the tie and cardiagn in her hand. She felt closer to Lindsay now.

They went into the car, and started slowly driving along lanes. Hoping to find Lindsay somewhere.

LINDSAY POV

_I kept running, i had no idea where i was going i didnt know what i was going to do. The skies started to cry, along with myself. I caught the tear drops in my hand. I had no more hope. I came across a bridge. It looked old, like it hadnt been used in years. I tread carefully along each plank off wood below my feet. I was right near the end. Tat was when.. I fell._

EVERYONE POV

"She has to be around here somewhere.. the phone call wasnt too long ago she will be around here somewhere." Rachel told them.

"What if she isnt? What if she is lying de-" Emily said, tears had approached her eyes.

"Dont even go there, she wont be" Rachel told her firmly. Marion just sat there, staring out the window. They approached a nearby river, Rachel didnt want to tell them why, but all she told them was she was going to look in the river.. just incase what Em said was true..

She begn to walk up the river, when she saw a body struggling in the water. They sank down under the water, only to come up again screaming. Rachel recognised the figure immediately. They were seperated from society, no-one could help her.

"Lindsay!" She screamed, she ran down the small hill, she dived into the water.

"Miss! Please help me! please! please! Lindsay screamed. Rachel managed to grab hold of the girl.

Rachel grabbed hold of a rock, water gushed passed them, Lindsay shivered in her teachers arms.

"M-Miss?" lindsay said, she was shaking violently. Marion and Emily had both heard the screams.

"Stay there!" Marion assured her daughter, Emily stood there, watching. Marion slowly made her way down the hill to approach Lindsay and Rachel.

Rachel stuck her hand out, Marion took hold of it.

"Lindsay, come on your going to go with your mum now" Rachel said, she turned to face the girl in her arms. "Lindsay?" She asked, the girls eyes were closed. Lindsay ws now unconscious. They managed to get Lindsay out. Marion lay Lindsay at the top of the hill. She then helped Rachel as she clambered out the river.

"Theres a blanket in the boot, go and get it. Emily in the car. Now." Rachel took the lifeless girl in her arms.

Marion started driving, hoping she would find a hospital soon, Em sat in the front with her mother. Rachel wrapped herself and Lindsay in the blanket. Rachel started to check the pulse of Lindsay, she noticied it was extremley weak, only now could she really examine Lindsay. She noticied the girl was clearly starved, dark bags under her eyes were visible.

How on earth did she go through this alone? Rachel thought to herself.


	15. Pen, Paper, And Stories

_**A/N- sorry i havent updated in a while, but i hope this chapter is okay.**_

The car was still driving along the roads, they were on their way to the hospital. Rachel felt Lindsay twitch in her arms, she started to shiver.

Rachel held Lindsay close to her, she started to rub her arms up and down Lindsay's trying to keep her warm. Rachel grabbed a notebook out of the pocket at the back of the chair.

_"You okay Lindsay?"_ Rachel wrote down, she knew Lindsay wouldnt be able to speak, espically with her family there. But she needed information, to give to the hospital.

_"Its my fault. Dad raped me again, he would hit me everyday._" Lindsay's hands shook, Rachel could only just make out what Lindsay had wrote down in the notepad.

_"Its over, Lindsay its not your fault."_ It hurt Rachel, the fact that Lindsay thought it was her fault.

_"We thought that after Em got it. Look what happened then, he came back then too"_

_"You are going to stay by my side constantly everyday if i have too, we are going to be okay_"

"_What do you mean by we?"_

_"Lindsay, you arent facing this alone, you have me, your mum, and Emily. We will all help you."_

_"How has Em been? She is okay isnt she?"_

_"She was broken when you were gone, she is okay now_" That was when Emily turned round in her seat, she had done this quite a lot, checking if Lindsay was okay, she gave a smile to Lindsay. She could see Lindsay was awake, she realised that Rachel and Lindsay weee talking, so she swivelled round in her seat once again.

_"Miss, is it okay if i come back to school? I want to keep an eye on Emily,i now mum is gonna want me to stay home, but i NEED to stay with Emily."_

_"Okay sweetie, but you and Emily are going to have some counselling, is that okay?_"

_"yeah sure."_ Lindsay said, she didnt want this, not really. She would rather have talked to Miss Mason about her feelings.

Silence filled the car, both girls stopped writing, Rachel knew she could get more out of Lindsay. Rachel got the pen. She asked Lindsay a question which she knew Lindsay would find uncomfortable, but she needed to know. So she could help her.

_"How was it there Lindsay? What happened?_" Rachel wrote down cuatiously, she could see Lindsay eyeing her as she wrote.

Lindsay started to cry, quietly, but strongly. The memories flooded back to her in an instant.

_"It was the same as usual, he made me have sex with him"_

_"Anything else?_" Rachel asked, she delved in deeper to Lindsays experiences.

_"He said i was fat. I couldnt eat a lot, everytime i would say no to him, he would say he would hurt Em."_ Lindsay told her, her hand was shaking i=even more violently, Rachel grabbed Lindsay's hand to steady her.

_"We will go to the hospital first, then we will go and get something to eat"_

_"Hospital? why?_" Lindsay looked to Rachel at this point, Rachel decided maybe it was best if she said it rather than writing it down. She dropped her pen, and turned towards Lindsay

" We need to check you are okay Lindsay, you have been so so strong, you only need to be strong a little longer" Rachel hugged Lindsay, she knew Lindsay was not fond of hospitals.

**_A/N- sorry this chapter isnt very good. I hope you liked it anyway also, if you delete a document from your document manager, does it remove it like from the site? If i delete a few chaps from my doc manager to make room for more, would my stories have missing chapters?_**


	16. Hospitals

_**A/N- I hope you like this review? Otherwise i dont know if you like it or not.**_

AT THE HOSPITAL- RACHEL POV

Marion and Emily while me and Lindsay went to her bed, Lindsay didnt want Emily and Marion there, not for a little while anyway. I cant believe after everything she has been through that she broken down yet. She is being so strong, she is so so terrified of hospitals, Marion said she wasnt like this before, but.. ever since her father.. i guess it brings back the day me ,her and Emily came here.

As the doctor checked Lindsay over, I could see how nervous Lindsay would, she was uncomfortable. She didn't like hospitals, and she didnt like people touching her. They said she would be fine, with much needed sleep, and some food. She would be fine in a few days. They gave Lindsay and i some spare clothes, and gave us a bag to put our damp ones in.

We got in the car and made our way to a nearby cafe. Emily held Lindsay's hand as we all walked down the sidewalk.

"So, Your okay Lindsay?" Em asked her.

"Yeah, i'm fine. All is good." Lindsay assured her sister.

"I don't mean with the hospital thing, i mean in general." Emily said.

"oh.. right. Yeah i'm fine." Lindsay told her little sister.

Marion had stayed silent most of the journey, she was still recovering from the river. She was horrified when she saw Lindsay unconcious in my arms.

"I was thinking maybe, it would be best if you all moved in with me? I mean, im closer to the school" Rachel said to the girls. Marion knew exactly what Rachel meant, the house they lived in before.. nobody would want to live in that house. Not after what happened.

A/N- This chapter is more of just a filler. If you want something in particular to happen, i can try to add it to the story. Just tell me in the reviews :) IM sorry this is INCREDIBLY SHORT. I dont know what to add to it really..


	17. Nightmares

_**A/N- I really dont know what to do with this story, so i might need some ideas off you guys? Please review. This chapter will include Lindsay and Rachel moments, and Emily and Rachel moments :)**_

Lindsay POV

_**You're fat.. ugly.. a pig.**_

_**Such a slut.**_

_**You dont deserve a family. You ruin everyones lives.**_

_I couldnt breathe, the nightmares filled my mind, i woke up with a start. Breathing heavily, tears streaming down my face. I sat in my bed and looked to Emily, she was staring at me, right in the eye._

_"Lindsay? Whats wrong?" Emily whispered to me._

_"Nothing, just a nightmare." I told her, i tried to assure her as best i could, but latley, she could see right through me, like i was glass._

_"Lindsay... we both know something's wrong"_

_"Just memories of dad thats all."_

_"Its okay, Dad isnt here. Im sure he wont come back, if he does come back, he will have to get past me and Miss Mason. We all here for you Lindsay"_

_"Thanks. It means a lot, listen, you get some sleep. Ill be fine" I told her, she was so innocent. Yet so vulnerable._

_"Night Lindsay, love you"_

_"Love you more" Lindsay got out of bed and tucked her little sister in bed._

_I got up in the morning, mum ad Rachel were obviously having a chat, about dad, me and Em. Emily soon came downstairs, she was wearing her school uniform. I looked to her, Rachel must of read my mind._

_"You dont have to come in today if you dont feel ready? But you can if youd like, ill be driving Em there in about half hour."Rachel informed me, i just nodded and went upstairs to get ready._

_I hated getting undressed, i felt so cautious, weak, i was afriad, even if there was no-one else there. It always reminded me of dad, which may sound dumb, but i did. Id look at my bruises my scars. They were going to be there for a while. I wish they were gone. I wish i never exsisted. I felt so horrible, i felt ugly in my own skin._

_Once i was done getting dressed, i came downstairs again. Mum made sure i was okay, she did my hair up for me, which i liked. I felt safe. She gave me a reassuring smile as we made our way out the door._

RACHEL POV

I got Lindsay and Emily in the car, Marion waved us off. I knew today was going to be tough, it was Lindsay's first day back since her father took her. A lot of people were going to be asking questions about what happened. I dont know if she will be able to take it, i learnt quickly that she would make herself seem strong, when really she is dying inside.

**EVERYONE POV**

Lindsay walked into Kims art class, she knew straight away, that because Kim was head of pastoral care, she was going to get spoken to.

"Lindsay? Is it okay if you come to my office at lunch? Just to see how your getting on?"

"i guess so.. but id rather talk to miss Mason, is that ok?"

"Course." Kim then went back to look round everyones artwork. Lindsay had barley done any work, she couldnt focus, Kim had noticied this, but dismissed it.

**AT LUNC****H**

Lindsay walked down the empty corridor, she had to make sure that she was strong. For Em, she didnt want anyone else to worry about her. People had been asking about what happened all day.

"Hi miss." Lindsay mumbled, she set her bag down on the floor.

"Hi Lindsay, Rachel will be on her way down soon." Kim told Lindsay.

"Okay" Lindsay sat down on the chair, she stared down at the floor. Kim decided that she would start the ball rolling.

"How have you been getting on?"

"Fine. Everything is great." Lindsay said.

"How do you think Emily is?"

"Good. Now anyway"

"What happened, when your father took you?" Kim asked her, Lindsay made eye contact with her at this point. She just looked back down to the floor again. She didnt want to reply.

Thats when Rachel came in, Lindsay could open up to her.


End file.
